You Love Her
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Alaric just saw Isobel so he heads over to the Salvatore place to talk with Damon. He confronts Damon about his feelings for Elena. NO LONGER A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**I originally started this as a ONESHOT, but now I am not too sure. Please let me know if you think you might want to see this story continued.**

**Alaric just saw Isobel and goes to the Salvatore place to talk to Damon about it. Alaric ends up confroting Damon about his feelings for Elena. **

**I hope you all enjoy…I just love the bromance that is starting between these two and I have actually had a rough version of this saved on my computer for a while so I really hope you guys like it!**

I poured the glass I had filled with Bourbon down my throat. I placed the glass on the drink cart and poured myself another. Just as I was about to take a sip there was a knock at the door. _'Oh yay, company'_. I said to myself. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the living room.

"Uh what do you want." I said leaning against the door and looking at Alaric standing a few feet from me.

"Look Damon, we need to talk." He brushed passed me and walked into the living room.

"Yes, by all means come in." I said sarcastically. I swung the door closed and followed Alaric into the living room.

Alaric turned to face me. He had a series expression on his face so he got my attention. He took a deep breath in before he spoke. "I saw Isobel."

"What?" I asked thinking I must have misheard what he said.

"Isobel. She came up to me at the grill about an hour ago."

"What did she want?" I said in an urgent tone; there were no traces of sarcasm left.

"She wants to set up a meeting with Elena…with just Elena. She said she must be alone."

"For what?" I asked in an angry tone.I was trying to think of reasons why Isobel might want to see Elena and I didn't like any of them.

"I don't know."

"How could you not ask her why she wanted to have a little reunion with the daughter she abandoned?" I yelled as I got up in Alaric's face.

"I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to think of logical questions." He yelled back.

I stepped back from Alaric. "I need to call Elena, let her know…" I said trailing off. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and began dialing.

"Damon, there is more." I paused and looked up from my phone. "She said she would go on a killing spree if I didn't arange the meeting between the two of them."

I walked closer to him and got in his face. "Do you understand how dangerous it is to have Elena go meet her, especially alone?" I said in a harsh tone. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

"So instead we just let the whole town get brutely murdered?" There was silence between us for a minute then Alaric spoke again. "You have feelings for her." He said in an accusing tone.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I saw you with her the night we rescued Stefan. You were very protective of her. You were very persistant of her not going into that house." He paused. "You love her don't you?"

I stood there holding my cell phone and staring at Alaric. I was very aware of how I felt about Elena but admitting it to anyone would do no good. "You don't know what you are talking about." I said in a softer tone then we were speaking in before.

"Oh no?" He asked.

I hit the call button on the phone and waited until Elena picked up.

"Hello?" She answered. I loved the sound of her voice.

"I will be there in five minutes to pick you up…there is a problem and we need to talk." I didn't wait for her response. I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket. "You know." I said looking up at Alaric. "It is very hard…next to impossible, to creep out a vampire. But if you keep looking at me like that you may just succeed."

"Why don't you just admit you love her?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had a slight smirk on his face that irritated the hell out of me.

"And what good would that do?" I said quietly but still loud enough for Alaric to hear. I paused. "Yes, OK I am in love with her. Does that make you feel better? Would it make you feel better to know that seeing her with Stefan kills me. That the thought of her being hurt tears me up inside?" I flung my glass to the other side of the room and it shattered against the wall.

"Maybe you should talk to her. It is obvious she cares for you too."

"As a friend." I finished his sentence.

"You don't know that."

"She is with Stefan." I said harshly. "And I have no desire to repeat that part of our past."

"Elena isn't Katherine. She wouldn't lead you both on."

'_No, she would choose Stefan…they always choose Stefan.' _I said to myself. I couldn't bare to admit that out loud. "I will go pick up Elena. Call Stefan and tell him to come home so we can figure this out. I tossed on my leather jacket and grabbed my car keys before walking out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CONTINUING THE STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am glad you enjoyed it. I have decided to continue with the story. This will be my first attempt at a full length story from Damon's point of view and I am not going to lie I am a little nervous, so I really hope you all continue to read, review and most important enjoy the story! Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2**

I pulled up to Elena's house. She was sitting on the porch steps with a worried expression on her face. Figures, she must be panicking after my abrupt phone call. Before I even shut the car off she got up and ran over opening the passenger side door.

"What's going on? Is Stefan OK?"

My face fell slightly; of course the worried expression was for Stefan. I took in a deep breath and turned my head to face her. "Alaric had a visitor." I paused as her face became more worried. "It was Isobel."

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Well what did she want?"

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "She wants Alaric to set up a meeting between you and her."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Look, don't worry we will figure something out." I said as I gently placed my hand on top of her left leg. I looked into her eyes a few seconds longer before pulling my hand away. I pulled away from Elena's house and headed home.

The car ride was silent until we were about halfway to my house. "I want to do it."

I glanced at her before turning back to the road. "Elena…" I paused. "Do you understand how dangerous this could be?" She said nothing in response. I pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. I was at Elena's door opening it before she could even get her seatbelt un done. "Alaric and Stefan are inside." I said as we made our way up the front porch.

We walked in the house and into the living room. Alaric and Stefan were there waiting for me to return with Elena. As soon as Elena layed her beautiful eyes on Stefan she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. As much as seeing them together hurt I couldn't look away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alaric looking at me. When I turned my head he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Did Damon fill you in?" Stefan asked as he pulled Elena from the hug.

"Yea, he said Isobel wants to set up some kind of meeting with me."

"And if you don't meet her she is going to start killing people in town."

Elena looked over at me. "He left that part out." She said in an aggravated tone. "Well I want to do it." She said turning towards Stefan.

"If we set it up in a public place…The Grill maybe…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I had to throw my two cense in. "Stefan, are you serious? You are OK with Elena going to meet Isobel? Alone? Alaric said she didn't want any of us there."

"Damon there really isn't another option." Alaric pointed out.

I turned towards Alaric and walked quickly over to him. "Listen teach…"

"Damon please." Elena called out. "There is no use fighting." She paused and I looked over in her direction. "Look Isobel doesn't know Stefan he can come inside with me and watch from afar. You and Alaric can wait outside; you will be able to hear if we need help." She continued to stare at me but I said nothing in response.

"So, how do we go about setting up this meeting?" Stefan asked looking over at Alaric.

"She gave me her number." He said pulling out his phone. He made his way into the hallway to make the call. The three of us stood in silence waiting for him to return. "OK she will be at The Grill tomorrow afternoon at two."

"Perfect." I said as I strolled over to the drink cart and poured myself some scotch.

It was just about midnight. Stefan had suggested that Elena spend the night and of course she agreed. They had been up discussing possibilities of what Isobel may want. I was at least grateful that it was just talking and not…well let's just say it could have been worse. I didn't hear anything for about ten minutes so I figured they had decided to finally go to sleep. I poured the last of the scotch from the stash in my room into a glass. I tossed the liquid down my throat and headed downstairs to get more.

I filled a glass with ice and scotch and took a seat on the couch in front of the fire. I heard the door to Stefan's bedroom open slowly then close. I heard tiny footsteps in the hall upstairs then on the stairs. I knew they belonged to Elena because Stefan wouldn't have made a peep.

"Damon?" She said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing up?" She asked. I looked back at her; she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants that made her ass look incredible and a snug light blue tank top that ended a few inches above the pants. I looked back at the fire and she made her way around the couch and took a seat next to me.

"I could ask you the same question." I said not taking my eyes off the fire.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a drink." I turned my head to look at her. I held out my glass in front of her offering it to her. To my surprise she took it from my hand; her fingers lightly grazed mine as she wrapped them around the glass, I hated that I even noticed this. She took a decent size sip from it. "Ew, gross." She scrunched up her nose and made a face. "How can you drink that stuff?" She said handing me back my glass. I smirked and took the glass back. "So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you up?"

I took a sip of the scotch. "Same reason I guess." How could I sleep when tomorrow she was going to go meet up with some vampire with just my wimpy little brother to protect her?

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

I could feel her eyes on me and I could tell she was worried and anxious about tomorrow. "I don't want you to meet with Isobel tomorrow."

"Damon."

"Look Elena, I know you have to do it. I understand what she is threating to do but it is just not safe. Come with me tonight." I said.

"What?" She asked her voice filled with confusion.

"I can protect you better then Stefan can. I know where she is and I will take you… tonight." I turned to look her in the eyes. "Please Elena. I am not going to be able to just…wait outside with the history teacher while you are inside with some crazy vampire and my animal lover brother."

"I don't know Damon. I mean going to meet her tonight…in a non-public place…" She looked away from me and paused then slowly turned her head back to me. "But I would feel a lot better if you were there with me when I met her."

I gulped the rest of my drink before placing it on the coffee table to my left and standing up. "OK. Let's go."

Elena grabbed her sneakers from the hallway and tossed them on. I took my jacket off the back of the chair and put it on as I walked towards the front door. We got outside and I unlocked the passenger door for Elena. I turned to walk to the driver's side but Elena spoke and stopped me.

"I am going to run inside and grab a jacket, it is a little chilly."

I lightly grabbed her hand to stop her. Her eyes shot down to our touching hands and I heard her heart rate increase, I also felt a small shiver run through her body but wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fact that we were touching. Either way it made me smirk a little. I pulled off my jacket and held it out for her. "Here." I said. I walked over to the driver's side of the car and waited for her to get in before I started the car and pulled onto the road.

**MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD IS TO CHECK MY EMAIL AND HAVE LOTS OF REVIEW ALERTS SO….PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews…sorry that it took over 2 weeks to get this up. :-\ Enjoy Chapter 3!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**I can protect you better then Stefan can. I know where she is and I will take you… tonight." I turned to look her in the eyes. "Please Elena. I am not going to be able to just…wait outside with the history teacher while you are inside with some crazy vampire and my animal lover brother."**_

_**I lightly grabbed her hand to stop her. Her eyes shot down to our touching hands and I heard her heart rate increase, I also felt a small shiver run through her body but wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fact that we were touching. Either way it made me smirk a little. I pulled off my jacket and held it out for her. "Here." I said. I walked over to the driver's side of the car and waited for her to get in before I started the car and pulled onto the road.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Look, try not to be nervous; she will pick up on it and use that." I said glancing over at her.

"OK."

"That usually means keeping your heart rate at a normal pace." I said with a smirk.

"Right. Sorry…I can't help it. I am a little anxious."

Just then my phone began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID.

"What?" I answered in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Alaric answered back.

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw headlights a few yards behind me. "Are you following me?"

"Who is it?" Elena asked in a nervous tone.

"The teacher." I answered looking over at her.

"Damon, where are you taking her?"

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "I am taking Elena to meet her mother."

"Are you insane? "

"No, are you? You are the one following a vampire in the middle of the night." I paused and changed my tone to a more series one. "Look it is better if I am with her; Stefan isn't strong enough to protect her if Isobel tries something."

Alaric was quiet for a few seconds. "Fine but me and some vervaine darts are coming with you."

I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket. "Alaric is joining us."

"You think that is a good idea? Won't she feel…threatened if we all just show up unannounced?"

"I am guessing she is not alone."

"So, you are going to let me walk into a house of god knows how many vampires? Didn't you freak out when I did that last time?"

Her heart rate was increasing; I could tell she was getting nervous again. "Just trust me Elena, if I thought for one second that this would be more dangerous than your other plan I would not be bringing you here." I was getting a little annoyed but I tried to control that because I knew she was nervous not just about meeting up with a vampire but meeting her birthmother.

"I know. Sorry." She said looking down at her hands. She was quiet for a few minutes. "I _do_ trust you."

She stuffed her hands inside the pockets of my jacket and pulled it closer to her body; I like how she looked in my jacket. We reached Isobel's…well the place she had taken up residence at. I pulled the car up to the front of the house and put it in park. Alaric pulled up behind me a few seconds later. I quickly got out and met Alaric at his car.

"Give me two of the vervaine darts." He reached over to his bag and handed me two. I made my way back to my car. I shoved one dart in my pocket and opened Elena's door. "Here put this in my jacket pocket." I said handing her a vervaine dart. She did it without questing me. "These too." I said placing my car keys in her hand. I let my hand linger over hers for just a minute. Just in case something happened I needed her to be able to leave safely.

"Why am I holding on to your keys?"

"Because you have my jacket." I answered casually. "Come on."

"So, what's the plan?" Alaric asked quietly as we walked up to the front door.

"Go in, and find out what she wants form Elena." I answered simply "And by the way you don't have to whisper because they can hear us either way." We reached the door; I pulled Elena over so she was in between me and Alaric. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed gently trying to tell her to calm down and everything would be fine. I reached up with my other hand and firmly knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened; there was a guy in his mid-twenties standing there in a pair of jeans and no shirt. "We want to see Isobel." I said as let myself walk in. Alaric and Elena followed; Elena keeping very close to me, not that I minded. Isobel appeared in front of us a few seconds later.

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought we agreed the meeting would be tomorrow." She paused and let her eyes linger on each of us for a second. "And more private."

"Ah nice to see you too Isobel." I said.

"What is this about Damon?" She asked sounding bored.

"Well you blew into town and didn't even bother coming to visit the man that made you." I brought my hand up to my chest. "I was a little hurt."

"Mmm I am sure you were." Isobel said as she got a little too close to me.

I took a step back. "Look you wanted to meet with Elena." I cocked my head over to the side gesturing towards Elena. "Well here she is."

"Fine, Let's go into the living room." Isobel led the way down the long hallway and into a large room with two couches and a loveseat and various other pieces of furniture. "So where is Stefan tonight?" Isobel asked as she took a seat on the loveseat.

"Does it matter?" I asked. I took a seat on one of the couches with Elena right beside me and Alaric seated on her other side.

"So, how does it work? Do you switch nights with each of them?" Isobel asked looking at Elena. I stood up but Elena had reached out her hand and started pulling me down so I stopped myself from running over there and tearing Isobel's throat out. Isobel let out a smile. "It's amazing how much you look like her." She said still directing her attention on Elena.

"You know Katherine." Elena said as more of a statement then a question.

"Of course. She is family." Isobel said smiling.

"She is a bitch!" Elena said harshly.

Alaric and I both looked at Elena in surprise.

"Let's get to the point of this little gathering Isobel." Alaric said.

"Fine." Isobel said rolling her eyes. "I need something for you." She said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked surprised. "Then why the meeting with Elena?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I know how much you care about her Damon." Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Alaric smirk at her statement. "I knew if I threated her or the people she loves she would ask you for what I wanted and you would give it to her because you don't want to see her hurt…emotionally or physically."

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I need Jonathon Gilbert's invention. I was told you have it."

"Told by whom?" Damon asked.

"Jon."

"So you are working with Jon?"

"That is irrelevant." Isobel answered quickly. A little too quickly so I took that as a yes to my question.

"What do you want with the invention?"

"So, many questions." Isobel said with a sigh. "I don't want the invention neither does Jon. I need the invention." She paused. "Katherine wants it."

"So, what are you her errand girl now? Or is that another question you can't answer?"

"Damon, I will make this simple for you. You give me the invention or I will start killing…starting with Elena's brother."

I felt Elena tense up at my side. I hated that Isobel was making her feel scared. In less than a second I was in front of Isobel. I grabbed her and threw her on the floor keeping my hand around her throat. I heard Elena gasp softly.

"I am not playing games with you Isobel." I lifted her head up slightly and slammed it back down on the floor. "You do not come into my town and threaten people I care about. If Katherine wants something from me so bad tell that little bitch to grow a pair and come get it herself. I won't hesitate to kill you Isobel if you so much as look at Elena wrong." I let go of her and stood up. "We will see ourselves out."

I walked over to the couch; Alaric and Elena were already standing. I gently grabbed Elena's arm and kept her close the whole way out to the car.

"So what now?" Alaric asked seeming a little worried.

"I don't know. I would assume she is going to try to contact Katherine." I felt Elena tense up again. "Don't worry." I said looking down at her. "You will be safe, I promise." I could feel Alaric's eyes on the two of us.

"Well give me a call if anything happens."

Alaric walked back to his car. I opened Elena's door and then got in the car myself. The drive back home was silent. We pulled up to the house, when we walked in Stefan was sitting on the couch. He got up and met us in the foyer.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**shadylady21, KB22, Maiqu, TranquillityofPassion, Heart-Broken-In-Love, Bleu-Marine-2, and vdiaries1996 – Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review the last chapter! I am so glad you guys are enjoying it!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**So what now?" Alaric asked seeming a little worried.**_

"_**I don't know. I would assume she is going to try to contact Katherine." I felt Elena tense up again. "Don't worry." I said looking down at her. "You will be safe, I promise." I could feel Alaric's eyes on the two of us.**_

"_**Well give me a call if anything happens."**_

_**Alaric walked back to his car. I opened Elena's door and then got in the car myself. The drive back home was silent. We pulled up to the house, when we walked in Stefan was sitting on the couch. He got up and met us in the foyer.**_

"_**Where the hell were you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.**_

**Chapter 4**

Silence fell between the three of us. After a few seconds Elena spoke up.

"We went to see Isobel." She said softly not looking directly at Stefan. Stefan came at me so fast I almost thought he had given up his fury friend diet. "Stefan!" Elena shouted furiously.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Stefan stop it."

"I was thinking that I could protect her better then you." I said as I threw Stefan off me and onto the other side of the room. Stefan slowly got up and ran back over to me.

"Would you guys stop I am fine!" Elena yelled, but both Stefan and myself ignored her.

"How could you put her in danger like that?" Stefan asked getting in my face.

"She was in no danger. I wouldn't let Isobel lay a hand on her." I said through my teeth. I hated that he thought for even a moment I could let something happen to her. I would protect her until someone put a stake through my un-beating heart.

"Stefan, it's fine. I wanted to go. He didn't make me." Elena said walking closer to him. She was defending me…to her boyfriend.

Stefan finally turned to look at Elena. "Elena, do you understand how dangerous this was?"

"I wasn't in danger." She said in a slightly aggravated voice. "I trust Damon." She said quietly. I was slightly shocked when I heard those words escape her lips.

"Elena…" Stefan said trailing off. I could tell he was getting frustrated with her.

"Stefan stop…Alaric was with us." As soon as she said those words I could tell that she regretted them. I know she had said it to try to calm him down but instead it made him even madder. Stefan wouldn't take it too well that we asked Alaric and not him to join us; even though Alaric wasn't really invited.

"Alaric? So did you invite everyone on this outing except me?" Stefan said sounding hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were going?" He asked.

Elena and I both stood there in silence. After what seemed like forever Stefan quickly disappeared upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Guess I will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She said softly as she walked towards the living room.

How could he just walk away from her like that; I could hear her heartbeat, she was obviously still nervous and scared from earlier tonight. If she were mine I would hold her in my arms all night so she would never feel fear. "You can sleep in my bed." I offered.

"I don't think…"

I cut her off. "I will sleep on the couch. It's my fault he is pissed with you…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yea." I answered simply.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I walked into the living room and towards the drink cart. But stopped and turned when I heard Elena call my name. "Um I don't know where it is." I said half laughing.

"Turn right when you get up the stairs and it's at the end of the hallway." I called back to her.

"Oh, and it isn't your fault he is mad at me Damon."

I heard her walk up the stairs and down the hall. I poured myself a drink and took a seat on the couch. I zeroed in my hearing so I could hear every one of her breaths. I heard her pull back the comforter and blankets, I heard her climb into bed and sink into the pillows. I heard her take a deep breath in; like she was taking in my sent from the pillow, but she was probably just trying to calm herself down so she could sleep. How I wish I could lay next to her, stroke her soft skin, run my fingers through her hair, wrap my arm around her pull her into my chest and feel her body mold against mine…but no, she was Stefan's.

The next morning I shot my eyes open. Alaric was standing over me kicking my right foot to wake me up.

"What do you want?" I said in an aggravated tone. "And what you just walk in to people's houses?" I asked as I slowly say myself up.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Alaric asked in a confused tone.

"Stefan and Elena had a fight. Seems he wasn't too keen on our little…adventure last night. I let Elena use my bed." I stood up and made my way over to the drink cart.

"Aw well that was very…nice of you." Alaric said as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Is there a particular reason for your visit this morning? Or did you just miss the pleasure of my company?" I asked before taking a mouthful of my drink.

"Is Elena still here?" He asked wrinkling his forehead.

I paused before answering. I listened for her heartbeat. "Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "She is still sleeping.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can hear her heartbeat." I paused. "Why?" I asked in a half confused half worried tone.

"I was driving through town about an hour ago and I saw…well I guess I saw Katherine."

I looked down at my drink and dumped what was left in the glass down my throat. "Well I guess I was right. She called Katherine." I paused. "Where did you see her?"

"In front of the park." Alaric answered.

"Well good morning princess." I said not looking away from Alaric. Alaric turned around to face Elena.

"Good morning." Elena said with a small smile. She looked back and forth between me and Alaric. "Is everything OK?"

"Alaric saw Katherine this morning in town." I said looking up at her. I looked back at Alaric. "Do you have your fun vampire weapons with you?"

Before Alaric could answer Elena chimed in. "Wait, you aren't going after her." She said. Her heart rate was increasing.

"Of course we are." I said simply.

Elena let out an extensive sight and stomped off into the kitchen. I stared after her with a blank expression on my face.

"See…she cares about you." Alaric said quietly with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the kitchen. I heard Alaric laugh after I had left the room. "Everything OK Angel?" I asked with a smirk.

"Damon, be serious. You can't actually think it is a good idea to go after her."

"Well, going after her is the best thing we can do to keep you safe. And I do think keeping you safe is a good idea so…"

"And your safety?"

My safety…she was really concerned with my safety? "I can take care of myself." I said trying not to sound confused be her question.

"Katherine is older then you…which means stronger."

"Yes I know the facts about vampires believe it or not." I said sarcastically.

"Stop messing around." She said. She was getting frustrated with me but I didn't understand why. She couldn't possibly care that much of what happens to me. "And what am I supposed to do? She doesn't need an invitation to get in this house, do I just wait here and hope she doesn't come waltzing through the front door and kill me."

"No. Of course not." I said in a quiet voice. I absolutely hated that she was scared. "We can bring you home…or Alaric's house so Katherine has no reason to go near Jenna and Jeremy." I offered.

I heard footsteps and turned around. Alaric was standing behind me. "You should probably wake Stefan so we can get going."

"Yea." I turned back to look at Elena but she looked away from me and bit her bottom lip. "We are going to drop off Elena at your place first; if that is OK." I said looking back at Alaric. He nodded his head. "I'll go get Stefan." I headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Are you OK?" I heard Alaric ask Elena.

"I am fine." Elena said a little too harshly even for angry Elena.

I reached Stefan's door and heard Elena making her way up the stairs. Not bothering to knock I swung open the door and walked in.

"Rise and shine little brother." I said loudly. "We have a visitor in town."

"Go away Damon." Stefan said half asleep.

Just then Elena stormed through the door. She didn't say a word. She made her way over to Stefan's dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt then walked out of the room. I brought my attention back to my brother.

"Stefan this is serious." I said in a more urgent voice. "Alaric saw Katherine this morning." Stefan's eyes shot open wide and stared at me in disbelief. "So come on. We have to drop off Elena at Alaric's before we can go…hunting." I slapped Stefan's leg and walked out of his room. I went back down the stairs. Alaric was in the foyer waiting. "Stefan will be down shortly."

A few minutes later Elena came down the stairs dressed and ready to go. She planted herself at the corner of the staircase and crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan followed a few seconds later. Both had terrible expressions on their faces. Stefan's I got but Elena…I just didn't understand why she was so angry.

"OK are we ready?" Alaric asked.

"Yup. I'll drive." I said grabbing my keys and heading out to my car.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Stefan this is serious." I said in a more urgent voice. "Alaric saw Katherine this morning." Stefan's eyes shot open wide and stared at me in disbelief. "So come on. We have to drop off Elena at Alaric's before we can go…hunting." I slapped Stefan's leg and walked out of his room. I went back down the stairs. Alaric was in the foyer waiting. "Stefan will be down shortly."**_

_**A few minutes later Elena came down the stairs dressed and ready to go. She planted herself at the corner of the staircase and crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan followed a few seconds later. Both had terrible expressions on their faces. Stefan's I got but Elena…I just didn't understand why she was so angry.**_

"_**OK are we ready?" Alaric asked.**_

"_**Yup. I'll drive." I said grabbing my keys and heading out to my car.**_

**Chapter 5**

I pulled up to Alaric's house and the four of us got out of the car and headed inside.

"The kitchen is through there…help yourself to anything." Alaric said to Elena. "I am going to go grab some stuff." He said directing his attention towards me.

I nodded slightly and Alaric disappeared upstairs. "OK so you have my cell phone number right? I will be able to get here faster than Alaric or even Stefan so call me first."

"OK." She said simply.

"I mean it. If you even just hear a noise outside…"

"I get it Damon." She said in an aggravated tone.

Alaric came jogging down the stairs with a medium size brief case "Ready?" He asked looking at me and Stefan.

"Yea." I replied.

"OK. Stefan we will meet you outside." Alaric said as he opened the door. He probably thought He and Elena would want a minute alone.

"I'm ready now." Stefan said as he turned and walked out the door.

Alaric followed Stefan outside. I turned to look at Elena. She was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes were watery. She dropped her eyes from mine and stared at a spot on the floor.

"Well, be careful." She said quietly. Her voice cracked a bit at the end of the sentence.

"We will." I said quietly. I wasn't sure what to do. It killed me that she was upset. My brother was such a jerk to just leave her like this. "We'll be back soon." I added before I walked out of the house. I opened the driver's side door and got in. Alaric was in the front seat and Stefan was in the back. I turned around to look at Stefan. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He answered flatly.

I shook my head and turned back around.

"So, where do we start?" Alaric asked.

"I figure we drive over to the cemetery…search the woods…try to pick up her sent."

"It has been a hundred and forty-five years. Do you really think you can still pick up her scent?"

"It's all I can think to do." I said in a defeated tone as I turned to look at him.

I pulled the car over to the cemetery entrance. Alaric opened his brief case and exposed all his vamp weapons. He split up the vervaine darts and stakes between the three of us. I suddenly wished we had left something with Elena. But I knew she was safe in the house, and I knew she wasn't dumb enough to invite anyone in.

We walked deeper into the woods. It was probably about thirty to forty minutes before I heard anything.

"What is it?" Alaric asked looking in the direction I was looking in.

"Come on this way." I said leading the way.

A women appeared out of nowhere standing before us holding a gun. I listened closely; no heartbeat. She was a vampire.

"Is she…?" Alaric started to ask.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' sound.

Stefan hadn't said a word since we left Alaric's house. I mean his normal broodiness was bad enough but he was just making the situation even more painful.

"Go back to where you came from." The women said.

"We are looking for Katherine. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Leave!" The women shouted.

"We aren't leaving until we speak with Katherine." I said.

The women pointed the gun at Stefan. I was curious as to why she picked him. I knew it had to be loaded with wooden bullets. Stefan was not strong enough to survive being shot with them. I was in front of him before the trigger was pulled. The women fired the gun; I lost count how many bullets I was shot with before hitting the ground. A few seconds after hitting my head to the ground Alaric was knelt over me.

"Stefan, help me get him to the car." Alaric said. "Stefan? Stefan!" Alaric called out. I assumed Stefan had taken off.

"Just let him go." I said softly. I could barely get the words out.

Alaric let out a small sigh. "Alright. Come on let's get out of here."

He picked up my feet and dragged me back towards the car. I knew there was no way he could carry me back alone, and I was truly grateful for helping me. Although I knew that if I didn't somehow get those bullets out of me it would be pointless. I guessed we were just about at the car when I felt my phone vibrating.

"Wait…stop. My phone." I struggled to say.

"Don't worry about it; we will be at the car in a minute."

"No. It might be Elena." I shoved m hand in my jacket and pulled out the phone. "Here." I said holding it out to Alaric. I knew I didn't have the strength to talk much.

Alaric stopped and grabbed the phone from me. "Hello?" He paused. "He is right here…he was hurt pretty badly we are on our way back now. Is there something wrong?" He paused again. "OK. We will be there soon."

"Is…she... OK?" I managed to say.

"She heard a noise outside."

We were back at the car within a few seconds. Alaric lifted me and put me in the backseat. I could barely keep my eyes open anymore but I had to know she was safe. I forced myself not to close my eyes…even for a second. Alaric turned off the car and more quickly then I knew _humanly_ possible got me out of the car and into the house.

"Oh my god!" I heard Elena say. I heard her run over towards Alaric and myself.

"Help me get him over to the couch." Alaric said.

"What happened?" Elena asked Alaric as they placed me down on the couch.

"Wooden bullets; we came across a female vampire and she had a gun loaded with wooden bullets." Alaric paused. "She was aiming at Stefan…but Damon jumped in front of him."

I felt Elena's hand on my forehead.

"We are going to have to get the bullets out." She said as she slid my leather jacket off of me. "Where is Stefan?" She asked.

"He took off after Damon was shot."

"Can you go to their house and get him some blood bags. And if Stefan is there try to get him to come back with you."

"Sure." Alaric said quietly. "I will go get you a First Aid kit before I leave." He said. I heard Alaric walk away and head up the stairs.

"So this is your idea of being careful." Elena whispered in my ear with a fake laugh. She ran her fingers through my hair and it almost made me forget about the excruciating pain I was in.

"Here." Alaric said to Elena. "I will be back as soon as I can."

I heard the front door open then close. Elena began unbuttoning my shirt, then slid it down my back and pulled it off.

"Damon." She said quietly. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing but it didn't work. "I am going to try to get the bullets out." She said in a low voice. I could feel her breath on my face so I knew she was close. It sounding like she was fighting back tears. I heard her rummage through what I assumed was the First Aid kit. I tried not to use any unnecessary energy on moving my head, opening my eyes or talking. Her forehead lightly dropped against mine. "I am really sorry if this hurts." She said quietly.

I felt the tweezers enter the wound. "Ahhh!" I called out. I felt her body tense up but she continued. The first one came out pretty easily. The second and third ones were a little more difficult for her to grab onto. The fourth and fifth ones came out almost as easy as the first one.

"OK. One more." Elena sighed. Not sure if she was talking to me or herself, or both. She stuck the tweezers into the last wound. "Uh…Damon I can't get it." She said in a half frustrated half nervous tone.

I took a slight breath in. "You…have…to go…deeper." I said quietly. I felt her hesitate for a minute before slowly moving the tweezers further into the wound. "Ahhh" I yelled out. I felt my fangs descend and my face quickly turning into vamp mode. Elena jumped back slightly. I moved my left hand and placed it on top of her free hand. I gave it a light squeeze and she got back to work on getting the bullet out of me.

"I got it. I got it!" She said. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did it!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. She had tears streaming out of her gorgeous brown eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She poured some peroxide onto a cotton ball and began to wipe the blood from my chest and clean the wounds. "So will these…just heal?" She asked confused.

"Yes. It will take longer than I would normally take to heal; that last bullet was deep and pretty close to my heart; but they will heal."

"Well Alaric should be back soon with some blood for you."

I heard Alaric pull into the driveway. A few seconds later he walked through the door.

"How is he doing?" Alaric asked Elena as soon as he walked in.

"He is doing fine." I said answering for her.

"I got all the bullets out. One was pretty deep but there out. Was Stefan at home?"

"No." Alaric answered simply.

"I can't believe he just took off after Damon got shot saving him." Elena said.

"Here this was all that was in the fridge." Alaric said placing two blood bags on the coffee table.

"What?" I asked confused. I tried to sit up but the pain won. "Ahhh."

"Damon, lay down." Elena said.

As much as I didn't want to my body made me obey her so, I layed myself back down. "I just… stocked the fridge… yesterday. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

Elena whipped her head around to face me. "Oh my god… you don't think…"

I looked at Ric. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Just because we can't find Stefan doesn't mean he stole the blood and went on a drinking binge." He said.

I heard both Alaric and Elena's heart rate increase. Even though Alaric was trying to stay calm and keep Elena calm I knew he knew there was a very good chance Stefan took that blood.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N – I know it is not really realistic to take wooden bullets out with a pair of tweezers in a First Aid kit but hey… it's a story about Vampires so I think it's safe to say that reality pretty much went out the window from the start! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am sure by now most of you have seen the clip from Comic-con! Hope you all enjoyed it; I know it made me even more excited for season 2! **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I really LOVE blood sharing scenes and I really really really hope we get one this season (and I hope it is HOTT!)**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**What happened?" Elena asked Alaric as they placed me down on the couch.**_

"_**Wooden bullets; we came across a female vampire and she had a gun loaded with wooden bullets." Alaric paused. "She was aiming at Stefan…but Damon jumped in front of him."**_

_**Elena whipped her head around to face me. "Oh my god… you don't think…"**_

_**I looked at Ric. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Just because we can't find Stefan doesn't mean he stole the blood and went on a drinking binge." He said.**_

_**I heard both Alaric and Elena's heart rate increase. Even though Alaric was trying to stay calm and keep Elena calm I knew he knew there was a very good chance Stefan took that blood.**_

**Chapter 6**

I looked over at Alaric. "Why don't you go out to the car and grab the rest of the weapons…just in case."

"Damon, we can't shoot him!" Elena said.

"Elena, we won't have a choice. I am not strong enough to stop him right now." I paused and looked at her nervous expression. "It won't kill him. It's just enough to weaken him and prevent him from hurting anyone." I said in a more understanding tone.

Alaric paused and looked between me and Elena for a minute before heading out to the car. Elena knelt down by the couch and held up her right arm.

"Here." She said putting her wrist in front of my face.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to push myself to a sitting position.

"You need blood Damon. You aren't going to be able to heal without it." She paused and looked down. "And if Stefan is drinking human blood he could hurt you even worse."

I pushed her arm away from me and slowly sat up, leaning my back against the arm of the couch. A few seconds later Alaric walked in carrying his briefcase with the left over vamp weapons.

"OK here is what is left." He said placing the briefcase on the table. "There are about a dozen darts and a few stakes."

"Split them up keep half upstairs and half down here." I said as I tried to breathe through the pain.

Alaric turned towards Elena. "You can sleep upstairs in my room. I will sleep down here." He said pointing to the oversized chair.

"No, I am sleeping down here." Elena said firmly.

"Elena it would be safer to sleep upstairs." I said.

"It's OK." Alaric chimed in. "The alarm is set. If he opens the door it will go off and we will all hear it."

Elena smiled. I wasn't too happy that Alaric went against me. He knew as well as I did that Elena would be much safer upstairs. I didn't have the strength to argue so I decided I would try my best to stay alert all night. Alaric grabbed a few darts and stakes before heading upstairs. Elena got up off the floor and curled up on the oversized chair. She pulled the deep blue blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it around herself.

"Goodnight Damon." She said while yawning.

After a few minutes Elena's breathing steadied; she was asleep. For a while I just stared at her. Her brown hair flowed from her head and around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Her lips were slightly parted and her hands gripped the blanket close to her.

Rain began coming down outside and in the distance I heard some thunder. After a while the rain started getting heavier and the thunder and lightning was getting closer. After a loud burst of thunder I saw Elena jump slightly and pop her head up.

"It's OK. It's just thunder." I said reassuring her.

"Damon?" She asked surprised. "What are you doing awake?" She asked as she tossed the blanket off her and stood up. She walked over to the couch and took a seat at the edge near my stomach. "Are you OK?" She asked with a look of worry on her face.

I smiled slightly. "I am as good as a vampire can be who was shot with wooden bullets and only had a small amount of blood."

"I offered…"

"Elena…"

"Damon, what is the big deal? It's not like you have to kill me to take some blood, and I trust you." She paused and brought he hand to my cheek. "Please…I want to help."

I let out a small laugh. "You know you shouldn't tempt vampires with the idea of drinking your blood. It is tremendously hard to resist."

Elena leaned in closer so her face was just above mine. "I don't want you to resist." She whispered.

I stared into her pleading eyes for a few seconds. I let out a sigh. "Fine…you win."

A small smile crept across her lips. "OK." She said happily. She held out her wrist in front of me and closed her eyes.

I laughed. "No." I said simply. "Lay down." I said as I slowly sat up. I tried not to show on my face how much it hurt to move.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. I just looked at her and she nodded.

Taking it from her wrist would have been the more convenient way to go but this was the first time I was taking her blood and I wanted it to be enjoyable for her. Taking blood from the wrist instead of the neck is more painful than pleasurable. Blood sharing is an intense experience if done correctly and I wanted her to enjoy it as much as possible even if that meant me being a little uncomfortable.

I made it off the couch and knelt down beside it, resting my arms on the edge for support. Elena layed herself down and placed her hands over her stomach. I gently brushed her hair away from her neck and bent my head down to her ear.

"Take a deep breath in." I said gently in her ear. I paused and began to run my fingers through her hair. "Ok now let it out slowly." I paused again. "Relax all your muscle." I moved my head down to her neck and gently kissed her. I heard her heart rate increase so I moved back up to her ear and whispered "Relax." I kissed her neck again then extended my fangs and bit into her. She didn't tense up, or hold her breath, or make any kind of noise. I made sure to pay attention to her heart rate to make sure she wasn't getting nervous.

I pulled my fangs from her and licked the excesses blood from her neck. I ran my tongue over the bite wound and retracted my fangs before moving completely away from her neck. I pulled away just enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a very small smile across her lips. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"All better?" She asked as her smile grew.

I reached my hand up to the top of her head. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you." I said softly. "You should get some sleep." I said as I slowly stood up and started towards the oversized chair.

"No, here ." She said as she sat up. "I'll take the chair."

I grabbed the deep blue blanket and walked back over to the couch. "I am fine. You take the couch." She finally layed down and I covered her with the blanket. "Goodnight Elena."

I walked back the chair and sat down with my back against the arm rest. I swung my legs over so they slightly hung off the other side. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Elena's breathing and heartbeat.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
